Karen
by JennaSkieStories
Summary: Kendra moves to Ireland, and befriends Bella Hartley. Bella uncovers her secret, encouraging Kendra to change the following night. Th next day, Atargatis sends them A plea for help. Bella and Kendra have to go and retrieve Atargatis's locked heart. Atargatis also mentions that 3 new mermaids are tranfomed at Gold Coast. Will Bella and Karen get their in time? **Contains swearing


Hello! So, because my other story wasn't very well planned, I'm going to start a new story! This story is already planned out, so there's no need to force imagination when I write this fanfic! Otherwise, I do not own H2o: Just Add Water. Enjoy and review to let me know what you think about this fanfic!

Kendra stared sadly at the forest and neighborhood surrounding her new house in Ireland. In her mind, her two best friends, Shelby and Lucy, were still hugging her and saying sad good-byes to her in the airport. Behind her, Marianna, Kendra's mother, with her hands on Kendra's tiny shoulders, was also lost in thought. "Mom?" asked Kendra, "Are we ever going back?"

"I don't know sweetie," answered Marianna sadly.

"I'll go unpack," Kendra answered flatly. She eased her mother's hands off her shoulder blades, and hurried into the house. The house smelled good, pine wood and candle wax. She saw her father stuffing family pictures on the fireplace mantle. Kendra pulled the hood of her sweatshirt closer to her face, and softly climbed up the stairs. Her room looked nothing like her's back in the states. The dark-wood floor, walls, and ceiling were very different texture compared to her light-lime walls and brown carpet at home. A small window was fitted in the very back of the room, and a little curtain shielded her from the unfamiliar landscape. Kendra dragged in her suitcase and unpacked her clothes into a compact little drawer across from her bed.

"Dinner is ready!"

Kendra hurried to set the table.

"Kendra!" said Marianna.

"What?" Kendra answered. Marianna came out with some notebooks and pens in her hands, and sat down.

"Tomorrow's your first day of school!" she told Kendra.

"And?"

"You have to have supplies!"

"Oh. Right," Kendra muttered. Marianna piled the supplies in Kendra's hands, and shooed her off to her room, "Call your father!" She reluctantly, tripping over the slippery stairs, went to her room. She called her dad, and they began eating. "The vegetables here are very different," Said Marianna brightly. _Small talk won't help_ thought Kendra, as she fished out a piece of lettuce, and ate it. "Am I excused?" Asked Kendra.

"Yes,"

And she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Rise and Shine!" sang Marianna. Kendra sat up groggily in bed as her mother shoved fresh clothes into her hands. "Remember to brush your hair, Kendra," added her mother as she left the room. Kendra dressed in a beige sweater, accompanying it with stiff jeans, pulling on some socks. She ate her breakfast and swung on her pack. The bus greeted her with a loud honking sound. Kendra stepped over a few golden leaves, her boots crunching them. She sat down on the window seat of the bus.

On the next stop, a girl pulled herself on the bus, and looked around. She spotted Kendra, and went to sit by her side for no reason. "Hey," she said, and waved. Kendra ignored her, and the girl brushed her golden hair away from her face, and stared into the window.

At school, the girl sitting next to Kendra on the bus was assigned to lead Kendra around to the classes. "You can't ignore me anymore," she said crossly, as she stared at Kendra's locker. Kendra whirled around to stare at her, "I can't, can I?" The girl looked at Kendra quizzically, then resumed to her bored voice as she explained to Kendra about the school. When she finished, the girl glanced at Kendra, and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Kendra," she replied, looking at the girl.

"Nice. My name's Bella,"

"I guess I'm supposed to say, "Nice to meet you"?"

Bella nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Kendra repeated. Then she added, "Mr. Tour guide,"

Bella smiled at her, and spun around to walk into the classroom. Kendra followed her, and she felt happy that she'd added 'Mr. Tour Guide' to her sentence. That seemed to have broken the tension between then. Kendra slid into her seat, and propped her elbows on the desk, resting her chin in her hands. She saw Bella spin around in her chair, smiling, and Kendra returned that smile gratefully. She stared blankly at the teacher, as she wandered in her own world, where fairies and little elves ran around, and blooming flowers grew everywhere. Kendra pulled her hood up, and gave another smile to the back of Bella's head.


End file.
